


Something New

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Married Life, The peace that Jyn and Cassian deserved, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: A year had come and gone, Jyn and Cassian were acclimating to a peaceful life on Takodana, even K-2SO was beginning to take some joy in finding new risks to calculate, such as how badly Jyn would burn the food she was attempting to cook without Cassian's supervision. Jyn getting pregnant seemed the next logical thing in their family they were building despite Jyn's fears about it. Even Kay can't help but be jovial in his own way, driving Jyn and Cassian crazy lists of what they should and shouldn't do to ensure the birth of a healthy companion for him.





	1. I'm Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is purely just pregnancy/little family fluff cause we all deserve it, Jyn and Cassian deserve it, and I got a prompt for it for my birthday last month. So yay! Here's some fluff, it might not be too long but I haven't decided yet, hope you guys like it! <3

    Jyn stared at the positive readout on the test, she'd waited to take it until Cassian had gotten out of bed to go check on the field droids outside, unsure of not only how he'd react, but how she would react herself. She suspected something was different for about a month, her cycle had normalized over the past year of peace since the war was won, and she tried to dismiss the skipped month though she knew something was wrong. And there is was staring right at her, a positive readout on the pregnancy test, and for the first time in a year, Jyn was terrified. Hearing the familiar heavy footsteps of Cassian heading back towards their bedroom again had Jyn frantically shove the blood test in her nightstand drawer and trying to keep the covers arranged over her still naked form. 

 

    He was grinning like a fool, he'd done that almost everyday now at least a few times a day, Jyn counted subconsciously, still wary of if he was actually happy living the simple life of a farmer here on Takodana. He'd always say he was, happy to live a life that was filled with something other than fighting, to fall asleep in the same bed every night beside her and waking up knowing she'd always be there. 

 

    “You're still in bed?” Cassian asked with a grin. 

 

    “Hmm? Oh, yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night.” Jyn shrugged, she'd been too busy thinking about the possible test results to get much sleep. 

 

    “Are you hungry?” Cassian questioned as he walked towards her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and setting the cup of caf he’d brought in for her down on the nightstand. “I could make you something and bring it in here.” 

 

    “No, I'm gonna get up, no point in sleeping the day away. I'll help you out there with breakfast.” Jyn assured him, straightening out his jacket out of habit before tugging at his shirt to have him lean over and kiss her. 

 

    Jyn wasn't exactly sure when they fell into this domestic routine that felt like they'd been together for so long, but she liked it. She liked having something stable in her life, a constant, and now there was something that would take that all away - a baby was nothing but unpredictable. 

 

    “You sure you're alright?” Cassian asked, tilting her chin up to him so he could see her eyes; she knew he was searching for something off in her eyes, he used to be a damned spy after all. 

 

    “Yeah, I'm fine.” Jyn nodded, tearing her gaze away from him. “Go on ahead, or at least turn around, I'm gonna get dressed.” 

 

    “Jyn, we’re married.” Cassian pointed out. 

 

    “Turn around.” Jyn swatted at him and he couldn't help but laugh, just because they were married, Jyn still liked to have some privacy. 

 

     Jyn wondered how much longer she'd be able to keep wearing her normal clothes before she had to start wearing pants with elastic in them. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Cassian knew something was off with Jyn, he could see it in her eyes for that split second she actually allowed herself to look at him. He knew it could have just been something simple; a bad dream, feeling under the weather, but his mind was always quick to assume the worst after years and years of always having to do so. Was she happy with this life with him? He didn't have much time to linger on that thought when he noticed Jyn go pale at his side while he was cooking up some bacon. 

 

     Last week she'd done the same thing, as soon as he started cooking bacon, she'd go ghostly pale and look as if she were about to be sick. He'd dismissed it to a stomach bug last week, but now he knew something was off, Jyn loved to devour bacon in the mornings, and now the very sight of it made her sick. 

 

    “Go sit down, you look like you're about to be sick.” Cassian told her, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead and watching her walk off out of the corner of his eye. 

 

    He finished up breakfast quickly and brought Jyn her food first, and he couldn't help but keep an eye on her while she ate. It took her longer than usual, pushing some of the eggs around on her plate before finally eating them and avoiding the bacon entirely, preferring to eat some toast instead. 

 

    “Here, I'm full.” Jyn put her bacon on his plate before she took her dish up to the sink, still looking a bit paler than she had when he found her in bed. 

 

    “Come here.” Cassian called out to her before she tentatively approached him.

 

    He put his hand on her forehead, checking for a fever of any kind, she could have gotten sick from being out in the rain so long a few days ago, but her temperature was completely fine. 

 

    “I'm okay, Cassian, I'm not sick.” She assured him, pulling his hand away and placing a light kiss to the palm of his hand before giving it a squeeze. 

 

    “You've just been acting strange the past two weeks.” Cassian stated, catching the curious look in her eyes and knowing that she hadn't noticed it herself. “Are you happy here?” 

 

    “What? Of course I am.” Jyn replied right away, a little part of Cassian feeling some relief at that answer. “Why would you ask that?” 

 

    “Just worried.” He shrugged before Jyn wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

    “I'm happy.” She reassured him. “I'm...I'm pregnant.” 

 

    It was a bit of a shock to Cassian at first, silence hanging between them before he could fully comprehend what she'd just said. 

 

    “Pregnant?” Cassian questioned, Jyn nodded while nervously chewing on her lower lip. 

 

    He couldn't think of another way to react other than to smile like a fool before grabbing her to hold her close and kiss her with all his might. She was pregnant, she was going to have a baby,  _ their baby _ , they'd be a family - something Cassian hadn't dared to let himself even think of until the war ended. 

 

    “You're happy?” Jyn asked when they parted from their kiss. 

 

    “What? Of course I am, are you?” Cassian questioned curiously. 

 

    “I'm terrified.” She replied, and Cassian knew it was the truth. “I don't know how to be a mom.” 

 

    “I don't know how to be a father, but I'll learn, just like how you'll learn to be a mother. And you're not alone, you have me.” Cassian assured her, gently rubbing small circles into her lower back to relax her. “It's our baby, we’ll learn how to raise it together.” 

 

    As a smile crossed Jyn's face, she leaned in and hugged Cassian as tightly as she could, burying her face in the crook of his neck and seeming to let out a sigh of relief. 

 

    “Thank you.” She mumbled against his skin. 

 

    “I'll always be here.” He reassured her again, his voice barely above a whisper as he held her closer, a wave of relief of his own washing over him knowing that she was okay now.  

  
  


* * *

  
  


    For a minute, when Cassian had told Kaytoo later that day when the droid returned from repairing some of the other droids in the field, Jyn was worried his circuits had blown at the news. It’d taken him a year to get used to the fact of that Jyn was in fact not going anywhere, and that she was a permanent fixture now, as if deciding to be married hadn’t been an indicator enough. Now, a baby was completely cementing the fact that no matter what, they’d always be a part of each other’s lives, bound together by their child though Jyn couldn’t picture a future for herself without Cassian at her side now. After a long ten minutes of silence in the living room, Cassian at Jyn’s side having been glued to her since this morning, and Kaytoo sitting opposite of them, his metal hands folded while his circuits processed the news. 

 

    “Well,” Kaytoo finally spoke, “I will be in need of a future companion for when you two die eventually. From the brief research I’ve done, it seems that the younger couples have children it results in producing healthier offspring. I’ll have to run some more calculations as to what genetic drawbacks the child will have, but between Cassian’s knowledge of droid repair, and Jyn’s family background in engineering, I have high hopes that the child will at least be competent enough to keep me updated and repaired.” 

 

    “I think that was him accepting it.” Jyn leaned over and whispered to Cassian with a slight smirk. 

 

    “I think it was.” Cassian agreed, trying to hold back a laugh. 

 

    “I can tell you some of the odds right now, such as your child will more than likely be horribly stubborn between the both of you, have a high chance of anger problems from Jyn, and a tendency to lie...a lot...that’s from you Cassian.” Kaytoo pointed out. 

 

    “I got that.” Cassian nodded. 

 

    “We’ll have to start eliminating sharp corners, limiting access to sharp objects, securing poisons and dangerous liquids, and ensuring that all power outlets are covered and secured. I have no doubt your child will have a high tendency for recklessness that could lead to inadvertent self harm, though it seems all children are prone to that for lack of knowing what they’re doing.” Kaytoo rose to his feet and started taking notes down on his own data pad of what needed to be done. “And I suppose that means you two will finally have to complete the renovations on that one room and make it the nursery, though if you do plan on Jyn’s help Cassian, I suggest you do it quickly. From the information I’ve been given she’s about two months pregnant, that leaves four months before I highly recommend she stay away construction zones for inhaling dangerous things, and paint with it’s horribly unhealthy fumes.” 

 

    “Careful Kay, it almost sounds like you care about me.” Jyn warned. 

  
    “I do...you’re carrying Cassian’s child and my future companion.” Kaytoo stated, Cassian giving him a glare before the droid let out the closest thing to a sigh it could muster. “And I suppose yes, I do care about your general well being seeing as you do make Cassian happy.” 


	2. Building a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: these two deserved everything good in the world and i'm hoping to give that to them with this fic, because we all know jyn and cassian deserved a nice life of peace and quiet and building a family of their own since theirs both crumbled away. i'm gonna go before i start sobbing, i'm so not ready for the blu ray release, my wounds have just started to heal.

            It had only been two weeks since Jyn discovered she was pregnant, which according to what the doctor had told her, it put her at almost three months pregnant now. She was lying awake in bed, enjoying the peace, and especially enjoying Cassian’s calloused hands resting on the soft and sensitive skin of her stomach, right where their child was starting to grow. It was funny how two weeks ago she wasn’t ready to be a parent, now with Cassian and even Kaytoo helping her prepare for the bundle of joy, she felt more than ready to be a mother.

 

            Her emotions were getting the better of her lately, though they weren’t exactly all bad emotions necessarily. She did cry a bit more than she would have liked, yes, but she also found herself wanting Cassian’s hands all over her more than usual as well. This morning, with Cassian wrapped around her and holding her close, she couldn’t help but test the waters just a bit.

 

            She started with weaving her fingers through his own on his hand draped over her abdomen, slowly moving his hand up her body while she tried to nestle herself perfectly up against him. Disappointed that it didn’t get a response out of him, Jyn decided to roll over in his arms to face him, intertwining her legs with his and cupping his face before she started peppering it with light kisses. Once she saw that smile cross his face, she knew that he was awake and loving every second of her trying to get him to wake up.

 

            “You’re awful.” Jyn sighed, pulling away as Cassian opened his eyes right away, he must have been awake for a while and just decided to let Jyn try her best to wake him up in the mood.

 

            Cassian gave a light laugh before leaning in and stealing a kiss from her lips. “No, I’m teaching you.”

 

            “Oh, are you?” she asked.

 

            “Mmm.” He replied.

 

            “And how am I doing?” Jyn questioned.

 

            “Pretty good, but there are still a few things you could learn.” Cassian smirked.

 

            “Teach me then.” Jyn asked, her voice a bit huskier than she intended it to be.

 

            His hands went straight to her waist, that familiar wanting in his eyes that she never grew tired of seeing, especially knowing that it was all for her. He brought her hips a bit closer, right up against him with a smirk on his lips, Jyn countered that move by moving her hips ever so slightly and enjoying the small moan that escaped his lips. She couldn’t help but yelp in surprise when he quickly flipped her on her back, him hovering right over her and pinning her hands to her side.

 

            “Someone is impatient this morning.” Jyn giggled before those laughs turned into moans while he kissed up her neck, the stubble on his face leaving a delightful burn behind as he moved up.

 

            “You started it.” He mumbled against her skin, causing her to laugh a bit more again.

 

            She wanted to argue back but _kriff_ did his lips feel good against her skin, times like these made her wonder how she was even able to just simply be around him before they got together, especially before they started having sex. Sometimes Jyn still remembered just how awful she used to be at it, quick shags in alleyways in the middle of a war zone weren’t exactly the pinnacles for learning how to make love to someone, but Cassian changed all that for the better. He taught her how to take her time, enjoying every moment and savoring it with whatever part of your body that you could; it made her realize why he’d been such a damn good spy, and it made her even happier when he turned down those lines of work once they got together – spending every bit of energy that he had all on making her moan in bed. Even now that the danger was mostly gone and they weren’t worried about getting sent out on a mission that might kill them, they still spent more time in bed enjoying each other, especially on lazy, cold mornings like this.

 

            Cassian’s lips started trailing down her now; Jyn almost wanted to pout when he didn’t move to get her nightgown off. He instead trailed down to her stomach, nudging her gown up just a bit before he started placing light kisses, still trailed down to the waistband of her underwear. With that, he finally moved his hands from hers and used them for better things, such as getting her underwear off and rubbing up her legs slowly while he placed kiss after kiss all the way to her core before repeating on the other leg. His lips hovered right over her core now, his hot breath against her up until the door opened, Cassian making sure Jyn was covered up though he remained over her.

 

            “KAY!” Cassian hissed, Jyn was trying her best to hold back laughter.

 

            “That’s not how the human reproductive system works, it’s a miracle you made the current one if that’s the case.” Kaytoo replied calmly and unbothered by the situation, if only he knocked more often perhaps he wouldn’t be used to finding Cassian and Jyn in such compromising positions in bed.

 

            “Is there something you needed?” Cassian was still brimming with agitation.

 

            Jyn, however, was still feeling completely mischievous and wasn’t going to let Cassian escape this bed until she got what she wanted. Feeling a bit bold despite the sudden company lingering in the doorway and sheets covering them up thankfully, Jyn reached up and let her fingers wander down to where they probably shouldn’t have been on Cassian, especially when he was trying to order Kay to leave; his face more than revealed his surprise at her sudden touch and Jyn found it highly entertaining.

 

            “Yes, Jyn needs to keep a healthy sleep schedule, I came here to assure that she was awake and not oversleeping.” Kay announced. “You two carry on.” He was about to leave until he stopped and turned again. “Just so you know also, you can’t impregnate her again while she’s still pregnant.”

 

            “I know Kay.” Cassian struggled to say through his clenched teeth, casting Jyn a glare that let her know as soon as Kaytoo was gone, he was going to have his way with her. “Can you leave now?”

 

            “Of course, continue your recreational sexual activities.” Kaytoo stated, leaving and closing the door behind him.

 

            Jyn pulled her hands away and wrapped them around his neck instead with a proud smirk on her face. “I thought he’d never leave.”

 

            “Oh, you are in so much trouble.” Cassian’s eyes were completely filled with lust and Jyn couldn’t have been prouder of her work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

           

            Cassian was used to the routine he and Jyn had created for themselves here on Takodana in their home; Cassian would always be the cook though Jyn would help with breakfast if she woke early enough, they’d share their farming duties though the droids did most of it, and whenever Cassian was called away to some New Republic counsel or something of the like, Jyn would keep everything up and running with Kay. Needless to say, he felt a little thrown off his routine when he found Kaytoo in the kitchen, _again_ , making breakfast.

 

            “Kay, you know I can cook, right?” Cassian asked with a yawn, he already wanted to crawl back into bed after Jyn tired him out, she had too much energy lately, especially when it came to fooling around in bed.

 

            “Anyone can cook compared to Jyn.” Kay responded, Cassian didn’t really expect anything less of a reply from him. “But yes, I am aware that you can cook, though I wouldn’t know how well necessarily.”

 

            “Then why are you cooking again?” he pried.

 

            “According to my data, Jyn is almost at three months pregnant; between the frequent bathroom visits and vomiting, it’s very important that she gets nutrition in everything she eats so it has a chance to absorb in her system before it leaves one way or another. Also, have you any idea how high the rate is for human females to have a miscarriage? It’s staggering, but by keeping her healthy should somewhat reduce the odds, there’s no real way to stop it though sadly. I’ll do everything I can to ensure the safety of your child, you have my word on that.” Kaytoo explained.

 

            Cassian couldn’t help but be a bit astounded by all the knowledge Kaytoo had acquired specifically on pregnancies. “Where did you learn all of that?”

 

            “When we returned to the base after the events of Scarif, I was worried that they weren’t caring for you properly, the medical droids were spread thin so I took the liberty of downloading the entire medical system into my memory banks, it covered pregnancies as well in many different species. On the other hand, if you ever need a limb amputated, I can also take care of that now as well.” Kaytoo responded in his ever-calm demeanor.

 

            “Good to know, I can take it from here Kay.” Cassian assured the droid.

 

            “Nonsense, you need rest as well. Would you like to know the stress levels you’ll soon be experiencing? Not only when the child is born and you both are lacking sleep, but the anxiety of when Jyn goes into labor and that looming as she progresses in her pregnancy.” Kay stated. “Please, sit, rest. You’re going to need it soon enough.”

 

            Reluctantly, Cassian went and sat down in the dining room, Jyn finally coming out of the room with a robe wrapped around her, taking a seat beside Cassian with a smile and pressing a kiss to his cheek. It didn’t take long for her nimble fingers to reach down and grab ahold of his knee, a grin still plastered on her face, almost challenging him to take her back to bed.

 

            “Ah, yes, I forgot to mention the hormones as well. Jyn seems to be leaning more towards the sexual side of things, I suppose it’s better than the crying, that would be terrifying.” Kay explained as he brought breakfast out to them. “You’ll probably need your rest for handling her like that as well, I know the human anatomy unfortunately, you’re going to need the time over breakfast at least. I’ll check on the field droids.” Kay left the room after that, walking out the back door to take over yet another one of Cassian’s duties.

 

            From the way Jyn’s hand was starting to rub up his thigh, Cassian almost wished Kay hadn’t left him alone with her, he really could use a break to get some recovery time in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Their night was far more peaceful than their morning, Jyn was thankful that she finally seemed to spent up the hormones that kept Cassian locked in the bedroom with her most of the morning. Now they were just enjoying the peace and quiet of the night, a holo movie playing in the background while they sat on the sofa close to the roaring fire Cassian built for them in the fireplace. He’d draped a blanket over her as soon as she found a comfortable spot on his lap, resting his hand on her waist before they inevitably wound up on her abdomen again. Cassian however had been a bit strange since they had breakfast, Jyn could sense it, she wasn’t sure what it was about, but she hated knowing that something was wrong – especially if it could have been something she possibly did wrong.

 

            “Are you alright?” Jyn asked, she hadn’t been paying much attention to the holo either way, but it was one of Cassian’s favorites.

 

            “Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine.” Cassian replied, still watching the movie.

 

            Jyn sat up from his lap, and while she missed the comfort already, she had to figure out what was wrong. “Are you sure? You’ve been strange all day.”

 

            “I’m sure.” He looked at her now, his brown eyes full of warmth though something was missing from his smile.

 

            Jyn reached out and cupped his face, making sure his gaze stayed on her while she offered up a genuine warm smile of her own. “You can tell me anything, remember? We promised each other that when we moved out here to have a life.”

 

            He reached up and gently took one of her arms, though he made no move to remove her hands. Instead he leaned into her gentle grasp, tilting his head to press soft kisses into the palm of her hands.

 

            “There is something wrong I guess.” Cassian sighed finally.

 

            “Tell me.” Jyn urged him.

 

            “I just…it’s silly.” He cut himself off.

 

            “It’s not if it bothers you, tell me.” Jyn assured him.

 

            “I feel like I’m not needed for all of this. Ever since you found out you were pregnant, Kay’s been taking care of everything, even you. I’m not used to being…just here I guess.” He sighed.

 

            “Are you actually jealous of your own droid?” Jyn asked with a bemused grin.

 

            “I told you it was silly.” He groaned.

 

            “It’s not.” Jyn bit back her smile now. “You’re more important around here than you could ever know, not only would I not have this baby, but I wouldn’t be able to handle having this baby without having you at my side. You hold me together. But…if it bothers you that much, just tell Kay to let you do something or you’ll reprogram him to think he’s a chicken.”

 

            At that Cassian couldn’t help but smirk finally, and Jyn knew she got through to him.

 

            “You’re important to _me._ ” Jyn announced.

 

            “And you’re important to me, you’re everything to me, Jyn.” He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, holding her close at his side once he pulled away. “What would I do without you?”

 

            “Probably die.” Jyn stated bluntly, causing Cassian to burst into laughter.

 

            “You’re probably right.” He assured her.


	3. Small and Broken, But Still Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: first day back home and already got a new chapter done, woohoo! well, i didn't write this all in one day, i wrote it in little chunks over the week because, let's face it, i can never stop writing even on vacation :P hopefully you guys like this chapter, i had fun with it for the first time in forever, my brain needed that relaxation. <3

Cassian didn’t want to admit it out loud, he thought Jyn would think less of him if he talked to her about it. The truth was, he had no idea how to be a father, with his dying when he was so young and mother long being gone before he could even remember, he didn’t know how a normal family was supposed to function outside of a war zone. He never thought he’d need to know it honestly, thinking he would long be dead because of the war before he met Jyn, but now here he was – living a quiet life with his wife and soon-to-be mother of his child, but he had no idea of where to even begin with fatherhood.

 

            Jyn was the only one out of the two that had a memory and somewhat of an example of family life – granted her childhood wasn’t exactly normal either, but it was more stable than his had been. She knew how families were supposed to work…somewhat…while Cassian didn’t know where to even being, other than starting with just actually being there for the child’s life. What was he supposed to do when the baby cried? How he was supposed to know the difference between them needing a new diaper or needing to eat? What if the baby just _hated_ him and wanted to be with Jyn all the time? There were so many unknowns and Cassian had the answer to none of them.

 

            “Cass,” Jyn said, one hand resting gently on his back while the other rested on her small now four-month-old bump, “honey, you’re burning the eggs.”

 

            “Oh, shit, sorry.” Cassian sighed, removing the pan from the stovetop and throwing out the burnt-up eggs, starting all over again.

 

            “Something wrong?” Jyn asked, a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

 

            “No, just thinking about what I have to do to the homestead droids out there. One of them burnt up a fuse and the other I have no idea what happened to it, I have to open it up and see what’s going on.” Cassian said.

 

            “Oh, alright,” Jyn nodded, “but you do know that you can talk to me about anything, right?”

 

            “I know.” Cassian offered up a small smile and a chaste kiss to her forehead.

 

            He silently made up a plate for Jyn and placed down on the table in front of her, her gaze fixated on him as he walked away.

 

            “Aren’t you going to eat something?” she asked curiously.

 

            “No, I’m going out to the droids now, get them up and running.” Cassian mumbled.

 

            “They can wait, can’t they?” her voice was a bit more pleading now, trying to reach out to him and figure out what was really bothering him.

 

            “No, Kay said their circuits were pretty fried.” He replied, he _needed_ to go clear his head.

 

            “I said no such thing.” The droid spoke up now, appearing from down the hall at the worst moment possible.

 

            “Cassian, are you sure you’re alright?” Jyn questioned, knowing the truth now thanks to Kay.

 

            “I’m fine!” He snapped, hating himself after seeing Jyn flinch. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m fine, I just need some air.”

 

            Without another word, Cassian made his way outside, the door slamming shut behind him. He just needed some time to himself, some time alone to think and process everything that was going through his mind. While he may not have known much about being a father, he knew snapping at Jyn back there certainly wasn’t a step in the right direction either. He cursed under his breath while he made his way to the workshop, trying to find something other than the droids to busy himself with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Jyn wouldn’t have cried normally, had her hormones been normal and not raging around inside of her, she wouldn’t have thought twice about it. But just that tone he took with her hit her the wrong way at the wrong time, and she started crying harder than she ever remembered doing so before.

 

            “Oh, well…this is new.” Kaytoo mumbled in the background, his bulky steps headed towards her before his cold metal hand pat her on the back gently. “There, there.”

 

            She wanted to say she was fine, but the crying wouldn’t stop and she just let Kaytoo keep going with his attempts to comfort her. Finally, five minutes later she calmed herself down, Kaytoo took a step back and waited for her to acknowledge him before saying anything else.

 

            “Thank you, Kay.” Jyn sniffled.

 

            “Of course.” Kay replied. “Would you like for me to go give Cassian a stern talk? I’ve read it’s not healthy for relationships to have unresolved anger issues, especially with a child coming into the family.”

 

            “No, it’s fine Kay, I’ll talk to him later.” Jyn wiped her eyes with the napkin before finally digging into her breakfast that had gotten a bit cold.

 

            “I could hold him upside down by his feet while you give him this talk.” Kay offered, getting a small laugh from her in response.

 

            “It’s fine. He didn’t mean it Kay, something else is bothering him and my hormones just got to me, you know Cassian isn’t like that normally, even when we fight.” Jyn offered up a smirk. “You know, this whole you being protective of me thing is a little weird.”

 

            “Don’t worry, once the child is born our relationship will return to normal.” Kay assured her. “Though, perhaps I am becoming a bit used to our new relationship, it will be strange to return to how it was.”

 

            “Things will work out.” Jyn sighed.

 

            “You’ve gained quite a sense of optimism since entering this marriage with Cassian, I find he’s more optimistic as well. Those are good attitudes to have when becoming parents, I’ve read that children pick up on positive emotions like that, even while still in the womb, which is why it’s of the upmost importance that you and Cassian resolve his anger.” Kay said.

 

            “Leave him to me.” Jyn replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Jyn waddled her way out to the workshop, she hated that she had to waddle everywhere now already, she had to take things slow instead of her usual fast pace. When she finally arrived at the door, she took a minute to catch her breath before opening up the door. She wasn’t surprised to find him there at the workbench, tearing something apart and trying to fix it though it certainly wasn’t a droid.

 

            “What are you working on?” Jyn asked, walking up to him and resting one of her hands on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and feeling the tension in his shoulders.

 

            “Building a new homestead droid, I’ve gotten the parts over the years, just never had the time really.” Cassian replied, not wanting to look up at her and Jyn knowing that it was because he felt guilty still.

 

            Jyn moved behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, getting him to relax a bit before resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

            “You know you have to tell me what’s bugging you, Kay says it’s not healthy for you or the baby.” Jyn said.

 

            “I know.” Cassian sighed, dropping what he was working on and reaching up to take ahold of her hands. “I’m sorry.”

 

            “It’s alright, I know you didn’t mean anything with it.” Jyn assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Just tell me what’s wrong, please.”

 

            “I’m afraid that when this baby comes, I’m not going to have any idea what to do, how to be a good dad.” Cassian finally admitted, and after feeling the tension leave his body, she knew it was true.

 

            “I’m not going to have any idea either you know, on how to be a mom.” Jyn said.

 

            “But you had your parents, longer than I did at least, you know the basics.” Cassian replied.

 

            “Some of them, but I wasn’t exactly raised normally you know.” Jyn sighed. “We’re going to figure this out together, remember?”

 

            “I just…I don’t want to mess this up.” Cassian leaned into her embrace more.

 

            “You won’t, _we won’t_ , we’ll get through this together, you know that.” Jyn assured him. “We get through everything together, that’s how we are.”

 

            Cassian looked up at her, stealing a quick kiss from her lips before finally grinning for the first time all day.

 

            “I’m sorry.” Cassian said.

 

            “It’s okay, we’ll be okay.” She assured him.


End file.
